Kuro
Kuro is a cousin of the Prince. Kuro is a lone-wolf and a heroic cousin in the series. He is first introduced in Katamari Damacy then in the rest of its sequels. In Katamari Damacy, Kuro has one antenna. In the rest of the sequels, he has 2. Kuro is one of the cousins to have two antennae and he has a popular fanbase among with the fans who play the Katamari series. Appearance ''Katamari Damacy Kuru has a black body and pants with red rims on his legs, arms, and on his head. We ♥ Katamari Kuro has gained 2 antennas and added spikes to his head. Locations In-game ''Katamari Damacy Where/How to Find: Make Gemini - Riding on one of the boards of one of the swimmers in the pond. Size: 70cm 8mm Description: A solitude loving lone-wolf. He dislikes forming bonds, but We heard he ended up here after getting lost. When Rolled Up: "Oh, there's Kuro. Styling yourself as a superhero? How disturbing." ''We ♥ Katamari Where/How to Find: Size: D e cmcriçã : Um primo Solitário-lobo that Gösta de Ficar Sozinho. Localidade: Não Importa o quão Passa Muito tempo, Casaa ELE Nunca Vai vi voltar par: Um primo Solitário-lobo que Gösta de Ficar Sozinho. Localidade: Não Importa o quão Passa Muito tempo, Casaa ELE Nunca Vai voltar parapar oltar: Um primo Solitário-lobo que Gösta de Ficar Sozinho. Localidade: Não Importa o quão Passa Muito tempo, Casaa ELE Nunca Vai voltar para When Rolled Up: Stage Conclusion: Race car: Motorcycle Mask: Me & My Katamari Where/How to Find: Canary Stage/ Oak Town Standing on a stage with tons of people running' 'around him, after passing the 75 cm barrier. Size: Description: A lone-wolf cousin who likes to be alone. No matter how much time passes, he never goes back home. When Rolled Up: "Hmm? We feel something zippy... It's cousin Kuro! Having a nice time?" Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find: Chateau Notre Desir -' 'Overlooking Monster Lake Size: over 20m Description: A lone-wolf cousin who likes to be alone. No matter how much time passes, he never goes back home. Cousin Leaderboard Description: A lone-wolf cousin who doesn't get along well with others, but means no harm. When Rolled Up: "Hm? Something fast... It's Kuro! We asked you to stay under light speed!" Katamari Forever '' Where/How to Find: Rich - Flying around a flower pot on the shelf with the playing cards near it. Size: 3 cm Description: A lone-wolf cousin who likes to be alone. No matter how much time passes, he never goes back home. When Rolled Up: "I think you just rolled up a shadow. ANALYZING SHADOW... Oh! It's Kuro! He seems dark and scary. I'm a bit worried..." Trivia *Kuro, along with, Huey, Miki, Foomin, Shikao, and Dangle are the only cousins to have two or more antennae in the games. Category:Cousins Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:Katamari Damacy: Characters Category:Me & My Katamari: Characters Category:Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Cousins Category:Me & My Katamari: Cousins Category:Beautiful Katamari: Cousins Category:Katamari Forever: Cousins